


Kiss Day

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Another [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Background Relationships, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Jealousy, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Riding, Sad Loki, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Every year Asgard celebrates Kiss Day. When Thor is younger he believes it to be a bit silly, until Loki hegins to participate. Over the years the celebration becomes more meaningful to the two. Everything appears perfect until the day Laufey arrives.I suck at summaries. Read the thing.





	Kiss Day

Thor remembers his first Kiss Day. It was before Loki was born, of course. He knows there were plenty before this one in his life, it was just the first he could remember. He was 6-years-old and he could recall his mother fusing with his cape. He had dragged it through mud and was now tracking it down the banquet hall floors only minutes before the celebration was going to begin. He sat next to his parents at the big table and watched everyone happily gather as a large orb floated to the ceiling. It was bright blue with light ebbing and flowing from it’s center. His mother cast it there to celebrate kiss day. It would burst once everyone on Asgard had received a kiss. The holiday celebrated Asgard’s independence from some invading army centuries prior. Even before Frigga’s time. Thor thought it was an odd way to celebrate.

The reason he remember that one so clearly was his own kiss received that day being the last. Everyone around him happily cheered and kissed one another. For some it was sweet and chaste, friendly. Others kissed their partners or lovers. His own parents kissed and he thought they went on a bit longer than they needed to. Some people kissed until it turned into something else. He sat and furrowed his brow until everyone seemed to be done. But the orb still floated. Frigga looked around until she fixed her eyes on Thor.

“My sweet boy,” she smiled, “Did you not get your kiss?”

Thor shook his head ‘no.’ He didn’t really want a kiss. Frigga chuckled and lifted him to her lap.

“I suppose I will have to do this year,” she plants a wet kiss on his cheek and the orb shook until it burst, sparkling blue raining down upon everyone. He thought the sight was so beautiful and he wanted to be the cause of it each year.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

The next Kiss Day he remained with clarity was, coincidentally, the first one Loki could recall as well. The banquet was outside that year. The entire courtyard was decorated with floors and twinkly lights, the same blue orb hovering above the party. Thor was holding onto Loki’s hand while everyone celebrated with their meal. Loki watched with fascination was couples or friends gathered and Frigga leaned in lovingly to Odin.

“Brother, when mother says so then everyone will kiss. Because it is Kiss Day,” Thor whispered.

“Everyone has to kiss?” Loki looked up at him.

“Yes. But I like to be the last one so I can make the blue light explode,” Thor beamed.

“That on there?” Loki pointed.

“Yes. It is very pretty,” he nodded and held Loki’s hand tighter.

“Who will you kiss?” the younger asked.

“I - I don’t know,” Thor wrinkled his brow.

“And who will I kiss?: Loki gasped.

“Oh! We can kiss one another,” the blonde smiled brightly, “And we can kiss each other last.”

“Yes. That would be splendid,” he held Thor’s hand tighter and waited for their mother to signal. Soon there was music and everyone was kissing again. Loki kept looking to Thor so he would know when was the time. Everyone embraced and Loki began to wonder how Thor was going to kiss him. After everyone seemed to be done Thor pulled Loki close and bent down until their eyes were level.

“Remember to watch the light,” Thor said softly before giving Loki a very soft kiss. Loki wasn’t sure what he was to feel when it happened, but he was distracted when the light burst above him and Thor. Blue glitter fell around them and Loki let Thor pull him close. Thor looked so pretty and Loki felt a tingle on his lips. He decided that was his most favorite day.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

From that year on, each Kiss Day ended the same as far as Thor and Loki were concerned. As they got older they would sneak away from everyone else during kiss day to celebrate alone, but within sight of the beautiful orb. When Loki was 13 they climbed onto the roof and waited until the end, like they did the years before. They had a small blanket spread out and a bottle of iced wine Odin had brought back from Jotunheim. They drank until it was empty and giggled together under the stars. When the kissing started they peered over the edge and watched everyone, waiting for their moment. Thor leaned into Loki and wrapped his arms around his middle. Loki let his body relax against Thor’s until it was time.

“We can kiss now, brother,” Thor smiled and gently cupped Loki’s cheek. They pressed their lips together and felt the orb burst. They almost didn’t part or open their eyes in time to see it. Once it was done and the crowd was departing, Thor kissed Loki again, and they climbed down from the roof.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

They went on like this for many years, each year growing more bold and Loki realizing he was falling a bit in love with Thor. He looked forward to Kiss Day each year with such intensity that it bordered on madness. He hoped Thor looked forward to it as well. By the time they were older and had broadened their horizons with friends, or, more accurately, Thor had and Loki merely went along, Loki began to notice others vying for his attentions. It was then he realized that Thor was something he could lose. The day he had feared presented itself when Loki began to study his magic with Frigga. He had taken a break and gone out to watch Thor train with Fandral, Hogun, and Volstag.

“Come on, Thor. Who are you going to kiss tomorrow? We know Sif has asked you,” Fandral shouted as he dodged a staff.

“I have told you. I spend Kiss Day with Loki. We always spend it together,” Thor answered as he blocked a hit with his shield.

“But Kiss Day is also for lovers. Do you not want to have Sif in your bed?” Fandral teased, “You know I do.”

“Sif is but a friend,” he argued. Hogun just watched and shook his head. Loki was overjoyed by Thor’s answer as he didn’t want to share Thor.

“But she could be more,” Volstag winked, “You know she desires you. Most of the young women of Asgard do.”

“I know. I have been getting the gifts,” Thor grumbled.

The gifts. Loki was very much aware of the gifts. Everyday there is at least one. On the worst days there are a dozen. The first few times they laughed about it and ate any sweets that were sent. But as more came the more uncomfortable both of them felt, for altogether different reasons.

“Just pick one. I’m sure they’re all lovely,” Fandral laughed.

“I’d rather not. It would be too distracting. You know how women are. I would not be able to go on long hunts or battles. Mother has the patience for it, but I doubt many others do. Besides, I feel no need to have any others warm my bed,” Thor said with a sense of finality.

“Whatever you want, Thor. But you are missing out,” Volstag sighed and watched Thor finish Fandral off. Loki watched, feeling elated at Thor’s words and proud of his display. Thor then turned to where he stood and smile fondly.

“Loki!” he shouted, “Have you come to train?”

“Just to watch, I’m afraid. Mother has me focused on using my sedir and it is quite exhausting,” he explained.

“Shall I take you to rest?” Thor paused.

“I’m fine, Thor,” he smiled.

“Perhaps you can convince your brother to pick some lovely woman for Kiss Day,” fandral interjected.

“Thor can do as he pleases. I have learned he is not easy to convince,” Loki rolled his eyes.

“I think you just like to keep him to yourself because no one has sought out your affections,” Fandral taunted.

“He has many admirers!” Thor argued, which - was not true, but Loki wasn’t going to add in then.

“I’d rather not discuss this,” Hogun finally voiced his disdain for this endless topic.

“Good. Then you and I shall fight,” Thor turned and the topic appeared to have been forgotten. Well, by all but Loki who was likely to ruminate on it for a long while. He left the arena and returned to his quarters. He knew that Thor would, one day, take a lover. He dreaded it.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0

 

3 years later Odin announced war with Jotunheim. Apparently, their king Laufey declared war as Odin had not held up his end of some bargain they had arranged many, many years ago. There was no immediate danger to the citizens of Asgard, not yet. But Laufey and his council were coming to Asgard to renegotiate or fight. Loki wasn’t nervous about these events, per say. But Frigga appeared to be and that was alarming in and of itself. Odin was seated at his throne with Frigga at his side. Thor, Baldr, and Loki all stood off to the other side with several other guards. The warriors three and Sif were towards the back of the room with some others when Laufey entered with his entourage. The Jotuns were as large as they had read about. Towering over most of the Asgardians by a foot or more.

“Odin,” Laufey thundered, “We had a deal and you have failed to uphold your end of things. I have been patient for too long.”

“This is something we must discuss further, Laufey. Circumstances changed,” Odin stood.

“Changed? Nothing changed, you old fool!” he seethed, “What happened is that you grew more selfish than I believed possible. You kept the cask for centuries.”

“We did not return it because we feared its use becoming nefarious. And you damn well know why,” Odin took several steps forward and Frigga tugged on his arm.

“You will return it. Or else my warriors will descend upon your palace and kill every last person within it. Even my own that walks among you,” he warned. At that, everyone paused.

“There are no other Jotun here. We would have noticed,” Balder laughed.

“Hush, Baldr,” Frigga hissed.

“You did not tell him?” Laufey arched a brow.

“Laufey,” Odin growled.

“Precious. You did not tell your son that he was one of us all this time? That you found my runt of spawn abandoned in the temple and took him as your own because of your weak constitution and weaker heart? That is laughable,” Laufey cackled and moved towards the three sons.

“What is he saying?” Thor stood in front of Loki.

“I am saying that one of you is not and never has been a son of Odin,” the Jotun moved closer.

“Laufey! Please. Do not do this,” Frigga marched before him and stood between him and her sons. No one moved and no one spoke. The audience looked on, waiting with baited breath to see what would transpire. The silence was almost stifling until Loki broke it.

“Which one, mother?” he asked, an edge to his voice.

“It doesn’t matter because I love each one of you the same,” she maintained.

“That is all well and good, but one of us is and never could be yours. One of us is a monster as our bedtime stories say. Which one?” he grit his teeth. Loki demanded this, knowing, somewhere, deep inside that it was him. He was so markedly different from his family that it was the only explanation for the anomaly that he was. But he also wanted to be proven wrong.

“You cannot tell?” Laufey tilted his head and smiled menacingly. In the next second he reached forward so quickly that no one had a chance to react. Laufey wrapped his hand around Loki’s wrist and watched his skin start the change. Blue crept over each inch, his inky hair becoming a darker blue and his eyes crimson. He stumbled backwards and sank to his knees. Everyone was staring at him now and he looked upon his hands with horror. Then he ran from the hall, Thor chasing after him.

“Take what you want, Laufey,” Odin announced, “Never come here again. If you use the cask for anything remotely evil, you will find us on your realm and you will not survive.” With that the exchange was made and the Jotuns left. Frigga had run after her sons and found Thor stationed outside Loki’d bedchambers.

“He won’t open the door,” Thor frowned.

“He is...this is a lot to take in,” Frigga sighed and wondered what damage was done and if any of it could be undone. Loki has always been, and would always be, her son. She loved him the second Odin presented him to her, his soft blue skin and bright eyes.

“I do not care that he is Jotun, mother,” Thor turned to her.

“I know you don’t, Thor. You cherish him too much like something as insignificant as race come between you,” she smiled briefly.

“Loki!” Thor shouted as he banged on the door, “Please let me in!” Frigga watched her son pound on the door with all his brute force and she briefly fought an eyeroll. Thor, while passionate and determined, often forgot simple solutions. Frigga placed her hand on the knob and used magic to disengage the lock, pushing it open. Both walked in briskly to find Loki curled up below his window, the room trashed as the bed was overturned, books strewn about, and furniture mangled.

“Why does no one respect my desires?” Loki glared at them both.

“Darling, please,” Frigga kneeled in front of him, even taller than her in his crouched position.

“Darling?” he spat, “I am a monster that you raised. And to what end? How did you - how did you conceal me so?”

“It is a cloak, love,” she reached out and placed her hand gently on his shoulder, “I wanted to keep you safe.”

“Why did you keep me?” Loki fought another flow of tears, all of which would simply freeze and fall to the ground.

“Because I loved you the moment I saw you,” Frigga soothed, “You are mine.”

“Change me back,” Loki sobbed. His shoulders shaking as he wanted to close in on himself. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, especially Thor. Frigga closed her eyes and let her sedir wash over him, bathing him in a warm glow. Soon he looked himself again, skin pale, and eyes a bright green. Thor watched the entire exchange with a deep ache in his chest. He wanted happiness for Loki, but the fact that they were not related filled him with a conflicting slew of emotions that he could not begin to process.

“Brother,” Thor whispered.

“Not your brother,” Loki practically snarled as he rose from the ground, his clothing in tatters, and he strode into his bathroom, slamming the door shut.

“He needs time,” Frigga spoke, “We must be gentle with him.” She gave Thor a quick peck on the cheek before slowly exiting the room. Thor looked to the doors to the bathroom and felt his throat tighten. He sat down on the chair nearest the bathroom and waited. He would wait forever if Loki needed it.

 

When Loki emerged, hours later, he found Thor asleep and slumped over the arm of the chair, his cape pooled at his feet. This was not unusual for Thor. He often waited Loki out in times of distress, but he didn’t feel warmed by this display. He felt conflict. Loki looked over him and around the room. The decision was made. He fixed the room with his magic and began to pen a letter, he would leave it for Thor. Perhaps another for Frigga. He had nothing to say to Odin or Baldr. Thor began to stir before he finished and Loki froze upon observation.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked quietly.

“Leaving,” he stated.

“No. You can’t leave,” Thor came to his side and knelt at his feet, much like Frigga had done earlier.

“I can and must. I am a monster. I no longer wish to be here and live a lie,” Loki answered.

“But where will you go?” he pleaded.

“The universe is vast, Thor. I will figure it out,” he sighed.

“Why can you not stay here?” _With me_ , went unsaid.  

“I do not need to further explain myself,” he threw the pen down, letter complete, and he moved past Thor. He cloaked himself in new clothes and procured a bag. Thor looked on with sadness as Loki made his leave.

“Wait. For a minute only,” he knew he could not keep Loki from leaving, he was hardly one to do something he did not want. Loki turned to him, a look of defeat and despair in his eyes, and watched Thor approach him. He took Loki’s hands in his before wrapping his arms around him. Loki pressed his face to Thor’s neck and fought another wave of crying. Thor held him tightly before turning his face to Loki’s. He stilled as he looked into Loki’s eyes, so soft and broken. He cupped Loki’s jaw and felt the man lean into it. Warmth bled into his skin and he wanted to linger in this moment. Thor pressed his lips to Loki’s and held him as tightly as he could. Loki’s brought his arms around Thor and kissed back feverishly, as if it was the last time. Loki would never admit this, but he cried as each second dragged out, the way Thor loved him just like this. In the next minute he pulled away. Thor looked dejected, as did Loki, and each men brought fingers to their lips. Then Loki was gone.

Thor would not see him again for over 2 decades.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

Thor stood next to his mother as they waited for the delegates of Jotunheim to come into the throne room. Odin had entered into Odinsleep and the king of Alfheim had already made his appearance to aid Frigga as they readied to ensure continued peace. Thor hated this. Not only did he feel as though Asgard was vulnerable, the Jotuns were here and he would need to face Laufey again. He did not have hatred for the Jotuns, no. He had hatred for Laufey - for tearing his family apart. He had not be able to find happiness since Loki’s departure. Tyr was speaking with Frigga when the doors opened and Laufey marched in, several delegates behind him.

“Frigga, dear. Playing king?” Laufey taunted.

“Laufey. You will use respect in this room,” Tyr shot back.

“Oh yes. I do apologize. The Allmother has _earned_ such respect,” he snarled.

“I do believe you are here for more than to sling insults, Laufey,” Frigga interjected.

“Fine. Business as usual,” he rolled his eyes, “I want to ensure our continued peace. But I have some demands.”

“When do you not?” Thor snorted.

“Quiet, boy!” Laufey warned.

“I am no boy, King Laufey. And you will remember to guard your tongue,” Thor stalked forward.

“Enough!” the King of Alfheim raised his hand, “Can we resume this?” The King of Alfheim, also Frigga’s father, wanted nothing more than for than for this man to depart the chambers. He watched Frigga’s heart break at the exit of her youngest son and he missed Loki as well. The boy was mischievous in ways that reminded him of a young Frigga. He never cared that no blood was shared between them.

“Gladly,” Laufey straightened, “We demand access to your food stores and mines.”

“Excuse me?” Frigga stood.

“We know you have more mineshafts than we do and food stores that are far more plentiful. We need aid,” he explained with a haughty arrogance.

“You have plenty food stores and an entire mountain left untouched. Why would we give you ours? Besides, you don’t look as though you have gone without,” she noted his jewels and the extravagance of his outfit.

“Of course I have not gone without. But my workers and people can no longer properly mine with their weakened states,” he added.

“You mean to say that you allowed yourself indulgence while your people starved? In what manner can you call yourself a ruler?” she was wrought with fury as she imagined all the innocent Jotuns living in squalor or worse all because Laufey was insatiable and selfish.

“Is that not what they’re for?” he gave a maniacal smile.

“How do you even know we have extra food store?” Thor stepped forward again.

“You see…” Laufey began to pace, “We have acquired an insider. Someone who came to seek information, only to become quite the little ally. Runt that he is.” Frigga stood at this, knowing precisely what he meant.

“You mean…?” she spoke softly, with hope.

“Come forward,” Laufey raised his hand. It was then that the jotuns parted and a man walked between them with long strides. Thor raised his head and felt a smile creep across his face. Loki stood there, magnificent, albeit a bit tired.

“Loki!” he cheered. Loki glanced at him before looking back to Frigga.

“Loki here has been ever so generous,” Laufey intoned.

“Wh-what?” Frigga tilted her head.

“He wanted information. I gave it in exchange for information of my own. We devised a truce. We have been working together for a year or so,” Laufey said, almost bored.

“I did get what I wanted,” Loki finally spoke, “I know of my origins. And my...being cast aside. I simply provided him with information of Asgard.”

“Have you no loyalty?” Tyr demanded.

“Loyalty to what?” Loki snapped. It had been more than 20 years and it showed on each person in the room. Thor looked rougher, his hair no longer a simple gold and his arms marred with battle scars. Frigga looked...sad. She approached him slowly and eyed his body up and down.

“May I?” she asked, Loki unsure as to what she wanted. He nodded in confusion. It was then that she embraced him. “I have missed you so,” she whispered in his ear. Out of affection or muscle memory, Loki hugged her back.

“Lovely, really. But can we get on with this?” Laufey interrupted.

“We will not be giving you access to our food stores or mines. You cannot be trusted to use it in good will. I will send food directly to your people with my men,” Frigga offered.

“That is not your role,” Laufey glared.

“You know mine without seeming to know your own,” she fired back, Loki stepping in front of her.

“If you will not appease me then we might have to do this the hard way,” Laufey managed through his anger and snapped his fingers. It was then that the room filled with Jotun warriors and several berserkers. Thor was at immediate attention and mean fell at his back, ready to fight.

“I thought you wouldn’t be this stupid, but I was wrong,” Loki sighed with great annoyance.

“We will defeat them and I can take it all,” Laufey reminded him.

“That is where you are wrong,” Loki warned and raised his hands. The room then became suddenly warm and chains coiled on the ground like snakes, wrapping around each Jotun warrior and pulling them to the floor. Even Laufey found himself bound.

“What the hell is all this?!” he screamed, the heat stifling him and the weight of the chains being almost too much to bare.

“It was my back up plan for your idiocy,” Loki turned sharply.

“You dare betray us?” he seethed.

“You left me to die in a temple as a babe and you expect loyalty?” he ranted, “You treated me with nothing but disdain and annoyance, yet demanded my aid and you want unyielding loyalty?”

“You -you -”

“Enough out of you,” Loki cut him off, he waved his hand again and the cask of winters was then at Frigga’s feet. Her eyes widened as she realized what Loki had done. The Jotun could not travel without the cask safely as it required a great deal of energy and magic, especially not to realms such as Asgard. Loki knew this and used it as a failsafe. “You threaten her or Asgard again and I will have this cask destroyed.”

“You sniveling, little - “ he was cut off with a kick to the face, Frigga having dropped any sense of diplomacy.

“I knew you would come through, dear boy,” the King of Alfheim praised.

“I’ll leave all of this to you,” Loki bowed before moving to exit the throne room. Frigga remained where she was with the others, needing to sort through the mess Jotunheim had made. Thor, however, quickly followed Loki down the corridor.

“Loki,” he called after him, but the man did not stop moving. Thor continued after him as he turned and walked into the courtyard, but he saw Loki stop and stare up at the sky. The blue orb, the one cast every Kiss Day, remained floating above the the whole of the area. Thor came to stand next to him.

“It is still there?” he looked towards the blonde, “Kiss Day was more than half a year ago.”

“This orb has been here for nearly 20 years,” Thor revealed. The weight of which, gave Loki quite a bit of pause. Then he realized what that meant, what it really meant. Thor looked stern and hurt. Loki knew why. 

“Who has gone unkissed? Surely, mo-Frigga would not have let that go on,” Loki murmured. He needed to hear the words. They both looked back at the orb briefly. 

“Mother could hardly force any kisses on me. Though, Fandral got drunk and tried to kiss me last year,” he chuckled. Thor had forgone a kiss, each year, because he had always thought of it something between himself and Loki. He quickly felt warm all over and blush crept across his cheeks.

“Will you kiss me again, brother?” Thor asked.

“I’m not your brother, Thor,” Loki took and unsteady breath.

“I know. And for once I am glad for it,” Thor hauled Loki into his arms and held him close, “You are so beautiful.”

“Thor?” Loki began to breathe heavily as Thor stood so close.

“I have missed you each day. Have you missed me?” Thor asked, tucking hair behind Loki’s ear.

“I - yes,” Loki averted his eyes, not wanting to appear weak, not that he could ever be anything but what he was to Thor.

“Will you stay?” Thor begged, quietly, their faces closer now, breath fanning over his mouth.

“Will you give me a reason to?” he added. Thor answered with a bruising kiss. Loki returned it with vigour, arms coming up and holding Thor close. Hands scrambled for purchase as they clung to each other. Thor was far more aggressive than anytime before. He licked along the seam of Loki’s mouth. He gave Thor passage and felt flavor explode on his tongue. Thor tasted of cinnamon and red wine while Thor found Loki to  taste of mint and chocolate. Thor’s cape fell to the ground and Loki tugged at his own coat. Before either of them knew it, the orb above them burst loudly and light cascaded around them. They hardly paid it any notice as both were too caught up in the feeling of each other. Loki, wanting more privacy, magicked them to Thor’s bedroom.

“I believe I am still waiting for a reason to stay,” Loki smiled as Thor divest them of clothing before shoving Loki onto the bed.

“Is this not meeting your needs?” he smirked and crawled up Loki’s body, settling between his legs. Thor leaned forward, bare-chested, to claim Loki’s mouth again. Loki, however, raised his hand to hault Thor’s assault on his mouth.

“Do you believe I will let you ravage me without a promise of permanency?” he grinned.

“I would believe nothing less,” Thor beamed, his smile so bright that Loki wanted to melt, “I want no others.”

“How will you prove this to me?” Loki breathed as he let his body fall back, his legs spreading a bit more, briefly distracting Thor from his thoughts. Loki’s body was beautiful and Thor had imagined this moment many times.

“Would a proposal of marriage suffice?” Thor leaned down on his elbows, his face but mere inches from Loki’s.

“I suppose,” Loki feigned being bored by the offer.

“I consider that a ‘yes’ then,” Thor seized Loki’s mouth and pressed their bodies together.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

2018

“I need you to explain this to me again,” Tony stared at Bruce.

“I’m not sure what you aren’t quite getting,” Bruce cocked a brow. The team was sitting around the common area while Loki readied something at the center of the room. Steve, Bucky, Sam, Darcy, Natasha and Clint were sitting around with Tony and the Asgardians.

“They aren’t actually brothers, dude,” Darcy rolled her eyes. When Thor had revealed that Loki was not his brother, but, in fact, his husband. Tony took a bit longer than the others to both accept and process this information.

“But all the myths said they were related,” Tony complained.

“And history books are always right,” Bucky mumbled into his drink.

“Even if they aren’t actually related, its weird right?” Tony looked around, “It would be like if Steve and Bucky suddenly started fucking.”

“Yea, Stevie. It’d be like we suddenly started fucking,” Bucky teased and nudged Steve in the side.

“I suppose that would be weird,” Steve hummed and let his hand slide over to Bucky’s leg, squeezing his knee.

“We would never do that in public. We like to fuck in our bedroom,” Bucky winked and Tony spit out his drink.

“Excuse me?” Tony huffed.

“What? You want us  to fuck in front of you, suddenly?” Bucky teased.

“Yes, please,” Natasha leaned forward on her elbow.

“Stop it, Buck,” Steve laughed.

“When - how?” Tony threw up his hands.

“Well, when would be around 1936. As to how...I figured you already knew how that worked,” Bucky grinned and turned to plant a sloppy kiss on Steve’s cheek.

“You’ve just been secretly fucking this whole time?” Darcy asked.

“Sort of a hard habit to break. But this one is super into exhibitionism and there have been some near misses a few times,” Bucky pointed a thumb in Steve’s direction.

“Feel free to let the PDA fly, fellas,” Darcy grinned. Bucky ran with that and climbed right into Steve’s lap.

“I’ve learned so much today,” Tony made another drink.

“Friends, it is ready!” Thor’s voice boomed from where Loki was standing. A blue orb was floating towards the ceiling and Loki appeared very pleased.

“What is that?” Bruce asked as he approached it.

“It is to celebrate Kiss Day,” Thor smiled.

“Kiss Day?” Sam raised his brow.

“Yes. On Asgard it celebrates the eradication of Hela and her army of the undead. We kiss to mark our victory and the celebration of life. It is not necessarily romantic in nature, many people kiss as friends to celebrate. Once every last person has kissed the orb will burst and shower beauty down upon all,” Loki explained.

“So...we just kiss? Is there a countdown like New Years?” Darcy started, “And I call Sam!”

“Bruce!” Tony raised his hand. Bruce playfull rolled his eyes.

“I think we can assume that Bucky will be kissing Steve…” Natasha trailed off as all looked over to see them already kissing, “I shall kiss Clint.”

“No countdown. We all just gather and the orb will burst when the last couple kisses,” Thor sat at the end of the chaise and motioned for Loki to join him.

“Sweet. Come on, hot stuff,” Darcy tugged on Sam’s shirt and brought him further into the living room.

Everyone gathered, Steve having carried Bucky. Each person stared at the orb and felt warmth wash over them.

“Are they doing this on Asgard right now too?” Bruce asked.

“Yes. They are about to begin,” Loki hummed.

“That’s cool. We’re part of some intergalactic tradition,” Darcy chirped.

“That is really awesome,” Bruce acknowledged. It was then that Tony grabbed Bruce by the shirt collar and planted one right on his lips, taking Bruce a bit by surprise. Sam turned to Darcy and dipped her dramatically before kissing her. She squealed in delight and wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to brace them against the wall. Natasha kissed Clint firmly, and quickly. Clint blushed all over and buried his face in her hair. Steve and Bucky had never really stopped kissing, in fact, Steve’s hands were working their way up Bucky’s shirt. Loki ignored  the lot of them and turned to Thor.

“Happy Kiss Day, brother,” Thor snickered.

“You’re ridiculous, Thor,” he smiled before allowing himself to be kissed. It was soft and sweet as the orb burst above them. All their friends looked on as the blue glitter fell around all of them. In the next second Loki had them in their bedroom. Clothes were gone in a flash and Thor smoothed back Loki’s hair.

“I prefer your hair longer, but this is still nice,” Loki ran his fingers through Thor’s recently cut hair.

“If anyone ever cuts yours I might smite them,” Thor laughed.

“I could regrow it. You would always have something to hold onto,” he turned them and pushed Thor back into the deep, armchair. He climbed atop Thor and straddled him quickly.

“I do love it. It is beautiful. As are you,” Thor praised as he trailed his fingers down Loki’s throat and chest to the tip of his cock that was hard and standing at attention.

“Mmm, yes,” Loki moaned, Thor’s calloused fingers circled his cockhead and slowly stroked him.

“Always so perfect when you open up like this for me,” Thor continued. He leaned  forward to bit at Loki’s shoulders as he stroked Loki’s shaft, other hand snaking around to seek out Loki’s opening. It was already wet, Loki having used his magic to eliminate any prep work, not that Thor minded the prep. He often enjoyed dragging out foreplay. He would bring Loki to near ecstasy over and over again until he was a writhing and desperate mess before taking him roughly wherever they were.

“You’ll find me quite impatient this evening,” Loki warned as he rolled his hips, precum leaking and catching against Thor’s equally hard cock. They rubbed against one another and Thor threw his head back briefly. Loki rose up and bat Thor’s hands away. He lined up his hole with Thor cock and sank down quickly, knocking the air from Thor.

“Oh, yes,” Thor moaned, “You are magnificent.”

“Aren’t I always,” he breathed out as he rose up and down, slowly. His hips circling every so often. Thor was so hot and hard inside of him. He remembered the first time Thor had taken him right after he had returned from a very long absence. He promised to marry Loki and love him forever. He has been able to keep that promise for over 900 years so far.

“Ride me harder. Fuck,” Thor growled, “So beautiful. So sexy the way you take my body in yours.” He thrust upwards into Loki and saw the god gasp as he knew he hit the man’s prostate.

“Thor. There. Again,” he demanded as he gripped Thor’s shoulders. Thor responded quickly and thrust up again as Loki continued to glide on him. They moved together expertly. Hundreds of years of practice allowing them to know every inch of one another. Thor’s hands grabbed Loki’s hips and took over his body. He lifted Loki’s body up and down, almost using him as a toy. Fucking up into the tight heat as Loki allowed his body to be moved.

“I am close. I am going to spill inside you soon. Are you ready to come all over me, love? Hmm? Going to give your pleasure to me?” Thor pressed his face to Loki’s chest, kissing and licking at his firm body.

“Please,” Loki whined, warmth spreading out from his stomach and his hole tightening, clenching down on the rigid heat of his husband. He stuttered and flailed as his orgasm overtook him. He then shoved out Thor’s arms and rode out his own orgasm, building and building upon it, bucking above Thor’s body.

“Fuck. Stunning when you do that,” Thor expressed as he let Loki’s orgasm crest completely and threw them backwards, Loki’s body laid out on the ground as he fucked him harder and faster.

“Come, Thor. I want to feel you come inside me,” Loki begged, his body pliant. Thor gave 2 final thrusts before he emptied entirely into Loki’s channel.

Braced on his elbows, he peppered Loki’s face with small kisses, hair spread out like a halo around his head.

“What a wonderful Kiss Day,” Loki hummed happily.

“Not my favorite one, by far,” Thor grinned.

“Oh,” Loki arched a brow, “Which would that be?”

“The first time you let me kiss you,” Thor revealed.

“You are such a sap,” Loki snickered and kissed Thor sweetly.

 

In the living room Tony was sipping his drink and watching Steve run his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he read. They took to PDA like a fish to water. It was weird.

“Who do you think bottoms?” he said allowed.

“Between who?” Bucky replied without looking up, “Thor is definitely a top if it’s them you were asking about.”

“Well...yea. It was who I was thinking about…” Tony trailed off.

“Stevie here is a power top,” Bucky winked.

“I need to not be in this room,” Sam rose from the couch and exited.

“Are you  power bottom?” Darcy waggled her brows at Bucky.

“He’s more of a pillow queen, but I like it,” Steve snorted.

“That’s funny. So is Tony,” Bruce laughed as he walked out of the kitchen leaving Tony bright pink and Clint gaping at them.

“How many of you are secretly fucking?!” Darcy threw up her arms.


End file.
